Nijuushi gogatsu
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Oneshot] Após o fatídico dia que os sêxtuplos resolveram sair de casa, Ichimatsu encara no calendário uma data que não gostaria. Atenção, contém spoiler do epi 24.


Notas: Eu sei que tá adiantado gente, eu sei. O erro do título dessa one-shot foi proposital. Curiosidade para vocês, os asiáticos têm bastante superstição quanto ao número quatro. É a dica que deixo para quem vai ler essa fanfic :B

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Nijuushi gogatsu – by Anjo Setsuna**

Ichimatsu perambulava pelos becos da cidade, tentando passar o tempo de alguma forma, era cedo demais para entrar no trabalho. Ainda era primavera, então os dias eram longos e tediosos, para não dizer irritantes com todo aquele pólen. Ajustou a costumeira máscara médica no rosto, aproveitando para coçar o nariz, o ar primaveril realmente o irritava.

Embora não fosse época da estação de chuva começar, o céu parecia realmente a fim de molhar as pessoas. O Matsuno resolveu ir para o trabalho, antes que acabasse encharcado, que era a coisa que mais detestava depois do frio do inverno. Entrou pelos fundos do estabelecimento como costumeiramente fazia. Acenou para o gerente do Cat Café* e colocou seu avental para cuidar dos gatos, agradecia-o mentalmente sempre que o via pela nova chance de emprego.

\- Sempre adiantado Matsuno-san haha. Assim vai deixar os bichanos mal-acostumados.

\- Bom dia senhor. Desculpe, é que estava perto e parecia que ia chover.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Agora que disse, melhor eu me apressar para repor o estoque antes de abrir. Volto daqui uma hora, se as meninas chegarem no horário, podem abrir o Café sem mim. Peça pra elas ficarem atenta ao menu até eu voltar das compras.

\- Sim senhor.

Ichimatsu fez uma pequena reverência ao gerente que saía e voltou sua atenção as gaiolas que continham variados gatos. Muitos dormiam preguiçosamente, o clima ameno parecia agradar.

\- Vamos ver a escala de vocês hoje...

O sêxtuplo procurou no quadro de avisos lotado um calendário cheio de marcações, seus dedos percorreram as letras para se situar melhor, mas logo pararam em cima da numeração do dia.

\- Vinte e quatro... Ah, já é maio não é mesmo. – o homem fazia cálculos nas pontas dos dedos – Talvez realmente fosse um ano yakudoshi.* Bom não importa, a ordem do meu nascimento por si só já é azar suficiente, eu acho.

Ichimatsu começou a distribuir ração nos pequenos pratos de comida dentro das gaiolas, como não eram muitos logo terminou a tarefa e sentou-se na cadeira perto do balcão de pedidos. Podia ver do outro lado da bancada as mesas esparsas do Café e várias almofadas esperando seus pequenos donos peludos. Um miado baixo e um leve roçar em suas pernas chamou sua atenção.

\- Ei amiguinho, há quanto tempo. Você estava sumido, o gerente jogou água em você de novo hehe?

Um pequeno gato amarelo, com marcas azuis que mais pareciam óculos pulou no colo do homem, se aconchegando como um velho conhecido. Ronronou com o cafuné que recebeu na cabeça.

\- Será que se você estivesse em casa aquele dia, ainda estaríamos todos juntos, gatinho?

Ichimatsu começou a lembrar de como os sêxtuplos começaram a se separar. Tudo parecia bem naquela noite, ele bebia sua cerveja no canto da sala, enquanto observava todos brindarem pelo novo emprego de Choromatsu, claro que estranhou Osomatsu quieto comendo todo o sushi, mas não imaginava a explosão de mal humor repentina em cima do pobre Jushimatsu.

\- Pensando bem aquele dia o Merdamatsu ficou bem irritado hehe. Mas o Osomatsu não precisava descontar no Todomatsu no outro dia, o olho roxo deve ter demorado pra sumir. Não acho que ele não se despedir do Punhematsu fosse certo, ele realmente parecia preocupado com todo aquele clima pesado, mas brigar não era o forte do Totty, gatinho...

\- Miau!

O felino parecia responder ao monólogo do quarto irmão, um trovão ressoou no céu, fazendo os outros gatos começarem a miar incomodados. A barulheira deixou o homem levemente desorientado, já que nunca haviam agido daquela maneira nos poucos meses que trabalhava ali. Logo a chuva começou a cair e o barulho ficou um pouco abafado, ajudando-o a organizar os pensamentos e falar baixinho com os gatos que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Calma, calma, é só a chuva seus bobos. Logo vai passar. E você torce pra que seja rápido, se o gerente te pegar por aqui eu tô ferrado.

O gato amarelo balançou a cauda preguiçosamente e se escondeu debaixo do balcão, arranjando um cantinho para deitar.

\- Tcs, folgado...

Ichimatsu encarou o calendário novamente, a lembrança de Todomatsu sendo o primeiro a ir embora voltava com tudo, sabia como o caçula era medroso e até tentou pedir para que desistisse da ideia, mas ele apenas lhe respondeu que era melhor eles não ficarem juntos. Então Karamatsu partiu também dizendo que precisava mudar, e depois Jushimatsu arranjou um emprego, restando só ele e o emburrado Osomatsu na casa, que parecia mais vazia do que nunca. Encarar o irmão daquele jeito incomodava cada vez mais e resolveu partir também, achava que assim devia ser, talvez realmente devesse já que Osomatsu não lhe dignou nenhuma palavra quando partiu, e de certa forma entendeu porque Todomatsu estava irritado. Os dias que passou no beco foram difíceis, mas logo arranjou o emprego no Cat Café e conseguiu arranjar um lugar para ficar.

A chuva ficou mais forte, junto com ela crescia um sentimento pesado que Ichimatsu não queria encarar, em todos aqueles meses distante do lar não recebeu notícias de nenhum dos irmãos e aquilo doía, doía mais do que a fome que passou nos primeiros dias fora de casa. O miado familiar do gato amarelo o tirou de seus pensamentos agonizantes.

\- Miau! Miau!

O gatinho lambia sua mão apreensivo e finalmente se deu conta da crise de tosse que estava, o ar por vezes lhe faltava no pulmão, fazendo-o curvar-se no chão. Fazia tempo que ela não lhe incomodava daquele jeito, desde que saíra da vida nos becos. Queria fazer um cafuné no pequeno companheiro e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas não conseguia parar a tosse de maneira alguma, a cada tossida o ar faltava mais e mais e parecia que algo arranhava dolorosamente dentro de seus pulmões.

\- Miaaaaaaauuu!

\- Cal... cof cof... Vai cof passcof passar logo.

Seus dedos deslizavam agonizados por cima camisa do uniforme, uma tentativa falha de tentar parar o incômodo arranhado no pulmão. Já estava ficando levemente tonto pela falta de ar, mas do mesmo modo que a tosse tinha aparecido, sumiu do nada, deixando seu corpo cansado estirado no chão. O gato lambia agora seu rosto, mas rapidamente se escondeu ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo.

\- Matsuno-san, deitado no chão de novo? Oh droga, mesmo com a capa de chuva ainda me molhei... As meninas já chegaram?

O gerente parecia alheio ao homem deitado, não era a primeira vez que o via daquele jeito, deixou a capa molhada pendurada perto da porta e colocava seu avental como de costume.

\- Tá longe da hora do intervalo hein, levanta logo daí vai.

O superior disse em tom humorado, oferecendo a mão para ajudar o funcionário se levantar, só aí percebeu como Ichimatsu estava pálido e respirava com dificuldade.

\- Ei, Matsuno-san, o que houve?

\- Acho... que... – suspirou longamente, buscando ar – uma... pequena gripe, senhor.

\- Idiota, não devia ter vindo trabalhar assim!

\- Me desculpe senhor, me desculpe.

A crise de tosse voltou novamente, deixando ambos confusos. O gerente não sabia o que fazer, apoiou desajeitadamente o funcionário em seu ombro e o colocou sentado no chão, perto da parede, indo procurar o telefone para chamar alguém. Ichimatsu tentava em vão conter a tosse, quanto mais tentava, mais o ar faltava e o arranhão no peito incomodava. Aquela crise era a pior que já havia tido, e o medo começou a toma-lo de vez.

\- Eu chamei os bombeiros, logo vão estar aqui!

\- Era assim que devia ser, não é... Então por que tudo tem que dar errado logo agora? Todos seguiram em frente, eu também... eu só queria...

\- Ahm? Matsuno-san, ei olha pra mim, tente respirar com calma! Ei!

O gerente falava algo que sua mente não conseguia processar, sua cabeça ficando tonta por causa da falta de ar e tudo que conseguia pensar era que devia ter ido num templo aquele dia, já que comemorar o aniversário estava fora de questão.

A tosse se misturou com uma risada estrangulada, Ichimatsu apertou novamente a camisa do uniforme, o ar parecia se recusar a ficar por muito tempo no pulmão e a dor incomodava mais e mais. E quando pensou nos irmãos reunidos, algo estalou dentro si, fazendo tudo tombar ao chão, assim como ele.

\- Yakudoshi... sim, deve ser isso. – sussurrou.

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **Notas Setsu** : "Bastards, they killed Kenny again :B

*Cat Café – no epi 16 o Ichimatsu tenta emprego nesse lugar haha, será que alguém lembra?

*Yakudoshi é uma superstição japonesa ou crença religiosa que afirma que certos anos da vida de uma pessoa são destinadas a ser de azar. Geralmente se comemora com a família o aniversário nesses anos para espantar o mal agouro.


End file.
